The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to improve the chance of completing a transaction in a short range wireless network as a short range wireless communication device moves out of range, experiences interference or begins to lose battery power.
As local wireless networking becomes more common place in areas such as airports, malls, the home, and offices, for example, usage of small portable devices with limited battery power and a short range of communication will become more abundant. When these devices connect to a network via wireless access points, sharing of available bandwidth is based on various scheduling techniques, such as xe2x80x9cfirst comexe2x80x9d has the highest priority or xe2x80x9cround robinxe2x80x9d priority where all devices have equal priority for data transfer. Because of the limiting factors internal to mobile devices, no information is exchanged with the access point which could help prioritize the bandwidth to allow the completion of data transfers. In addition, the short range, nomadic nature of the coverage of these cells can frustrate a user who is trying to complete a transaction while moving out of range.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a way to improve the chances of completing a transaction in a short range ad hoc network as a user is moving out of range, begins to experience interference or begins to lose battery power.